The present invention relates generally to product display and gift package devices, and more particularly to a product packaging and display device that is adapted to protect a displayed product, enables exposure and selective positioning of the displayed product, and can be used as a gift box.
It is a conventional marketing technique to display consumer products, particularly relatively small high-volume products of hand-holdable size, so as to draw maximum consumer attention. It is known, for example, to package products within clear plastic “blister packs” or clamshell packets that enable the consumer to visually identify one or more products disposed within the blister pack or clamshell packet. Product information or brand indicia may be provided on a header card attached to the blister pack or clamshell packet, or on a separate card disposed within the blister pack or clamshell packet. Such blister pack and clamshell packet packaging is particularly favored for hand-holdable size, high-volume, relatively low-cost products. A significant drawback in this type of packaging, however, is that it does not allow selective orientation of a product within the package and frequently does not lend itself to traditional gift wrapping because of its generally irregular shape. As a result, products employing such packaging are often overlooked when a customer is considering purchase of a product for gift giving purposes. In addition, such packaging is generally not acceptable for use by high-end retailers, such as those selling jewelry, upscale gifts, or high priced specialty products.
Another drawback in the use of plastic blister pack or clamshell packet type packaging that is made from a relatively flexible transparent plastic is that the flexible plastic often directly contacts the product creating a potential for damage to the product during shipment and subsequent handling. Further, blister pack and clamshell type packaging generally do not allow the product to be exposed for close-up inspection by a potential purchaser without damaging the blister pack or clamshell package. Should a customer break open a blister pack, for example, the enclosed product may release from the package and become scratched or otherwise damaged. Also, once opened, it is generally difficult for a merchant to sell a product in an already-opened blister pack or clamshell package type packaging even though re-sealed by staples or tape, unless the product is deeply discounted.
Product packaging traditionally used for higher-end products, such as jewelry, generally utilizes two-piece type relatively rigid cases having a base and top cover that may be hinged to the base or fully releasable to create an open product display condition that enables the products to be removed, examined, and re-inserted into the package or case without harm or damage to the product or packaging. Such packaging generally adds a significant cost factor to the product. Moreover, such two-piece rigid type packaging generally supports the product in a relative fixed position that allows a customer to view the product at a specific angle but requires removal from the package for better observation.
There thus exists a need for a relatively inexpensive product display and gift type package that enables selective orientation of a product supported within the package, protects a displayed product when the package is in a closed condition, and can be opened without damage to the package or product so as to present a product on an upwardly inclined exposed position allowing a customer to touch the product and manipulate it or remove the product if desired. The package or case should also facilitate attractive gift wrapping conducive to sales by higher-end retailers.